Finding Luck
by deadheart115
Summary: What can make your day a lucky one? For Sonny, a lucky penny. For Chad...uh, no one knows. Could it be that girl he's crushing on? Is that what makes his day lucky? One-shot of S/C.


_A/N: I'm supposed to be working on my story, "Just One of Life's Little Games" but this came to me, and I didn't want to forget it so I _had_ to write it down. My inspiration was actually reading one author's drabble. So please read and review and I'll get back to writing the second chapter of "JOOLLG". Oookay? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. _

Finding Luck

I closed the door of the studio and said goodnight to Sam, our security guard. I slung my favorite brown bag over my shoulder, and headed to my car. I was just about to get in when I saw a shiny round object on the ground. It was a penny. I smiled, and reached down to pick it up with my left hand. I smiled even wider when I found out it was facing up; which means it's even luckier.

"Run out of money, Sonny?" a voice said from behind me. "Only someone as poor as you would pick up a penny from the ground."

I turned around and found Chad Dylan Cooper smirking at me. I shook my head, smiling. "Haven't you ever heard of the term, '_Lucky Penny_'?" I talked to him like I was trying to explain something to a little kid. Then I added, "Only someone as obnoxious as you would _not_ pick up a penny from the ground."

"I don't need that penny-not when I have all the money I need," Chad shot back.

I clicked my tongue, making that _tsk tsk tsk _sound, and shook my head again. "Silly, boy. Of course you have all the money you need! This penny isn't for your riches, it's for luck."

"_Luck_?" he said the word as if it's a new term in a whole different language.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, luck, you nincompoop! Haven't you ever heard of picking a penny off the ground, with a chance that it may be a lucky one?"

Chad snickered. "_Nincompoop_?"

I sighed an exasperated sigh, and-ignoring his question-opened the door to my red truck, and tossed my bag inside. Then I walked around to the driver's side and was just about to get in when Chad grabbed my arm. I turned around to face his obnoxious smirk.

"How do you know it's lucky?" he asked. I have to admit, I was kind of surprise he was actually interested in my superstition of a lucky penny. But I decided to let it slide, and take advantage of his interest before he turns back into good-old-conceited Chad.

"Well, when I found it on the ground, it was facing up. And everybody knows a penny is only lucky if it's faced up," I explained cautiously. You never know with Chad; he's like a switch that you can turn on and off with the flick of the wrist. I'm still waiting to see if the vain Chad will come back. But it didn't.

"And if it's faced up, it's lucky?"

I nodded, and searched his face for any kind of cockiness. There was none. Weird.

"Well, what if it was faced down? Do you still pick it up?"

"No, I don't think it's a lucky penny if it's faced down. Oh, and when you do pick it up, you have to do it with your left hand-because it's closer to your heart," I told him. The pick-it-up-with-your-left-hand thing was an old saying in my family that was taught to me a long time ago.

"Say it doesn't work. Say the penny is not lucky, and your day goes bad. Then what do you do?" Chad asked the question slowly, as if choosing the right words.

I pursed my lips, thinking about this. "Well, then, I guess…uhhh…" I racked my brain for the right words to say. I've never had a day where I find a penny and it turns out to be unlucky. That's never happened to me before; every time I get a penny, my day always turns out good. I sighed again, but it was a slow, casual sigh. "Well, I guess sometimes you just have to make your own luck."

Chad looked away and it looked like he was thinking of something. He didn't say anything for a while, and when he did, he responded with a simple, "Oh".

"Chad, did you find a penny and had a bad day afterwards?"

He hesitated, but slowly turned back to me. "Kind of."

I gave him a look that says, "Go on". He blew out a big breath, and the story came out in a rush. "I've been trying to ask this girl I like out, but I keep on failing." I didn't expect that. I didn't even think he could like someone! He looked kind of sad, but then quickly recovered, and said, "So that's why the whole lucky penny thing is bogus."

"It's not bogus! You're a non-believer, that's why it didn't work," I said. I checked my watch, and started to climb back into the car. "Look, believe it or not, a penny _can _be lucky if you want it to be. Remember what I said about making your own luck?"

I climbed into the driver's seat and put my seatbelt on. I tuned the key in the ignition, and the engine purred to life. "I have to go. My mom's waiting for me at home."

Chad nodded stiffly, and pointed at the ground. "Hey, there's another penny there. It's heads up, why don't you go pick it up?"

I looked at where he's pointing to, and sure enough, another shiny round object was there. "Nah," I said, shaking my head. "You have it. You can't have two pennies; it'll push your luck, and it's just plain greedy."

I closed the door, and pushed gently on the gas pedal. I heard Chad mutter, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _need _luck", as I drove away from the studio parking lot. But as I looked back in the rear-view mirror, I saw a smiling Chad picking up the penny with his left hand, and put it in his pocket. Then I saw him and his cocky grin make his way to his black car with his hand still in his pocket holding the penny. I chuckled and shook my head as I made a right. I don't know if he knows it or not, but I seriously think that penny was a lucky one. I can feel its luck from all the way over here. Maybe he'll even have more luck with that girl of his. I wondered who it is. _Whoever she is, she's one lucky girl,_ I thought, smiling, because I think we all knew who she-the lucky girl-was, right?

_A/N: So what did you guys think? I just like those lucky penny superstitions, and that's why I knew so much of this. Anyways, please R __& R!_


End file.
